


Fairytale

by MyHappyHobby



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHappyHobby/pseuds/MyHappyHobby
Summary: Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, and Emma Smith have been captured by Tyki Mikk who is trying to get information from them before their rescuers arrive. Kanda/Emma. Rated M. Nudity and Torture.----Hey all! This is an old story I wrote back in 2009! I'm moving all my old works onto here. I've spruced some things up and changed a couple of things. For instance, I changed the name of my OC from Adrian to Emma. Enjoy!





	1. The Princess

Emma held Kanda's head in her lap. She really didn't quite know why Tyki release her from the chains when he took Allen to a separate room. The second after they left she cut Kanda down with the last remaining amount she had left. He was unconscious, but thankfully his breathing was steady and stable. The brunette couldn’t help but clench her fists at seeing his body up close. Her fingers lightly traced over the nails that were all over his body. Emma winced as she heard another scream coming from the other room. It had been an over an hour since the screaming had started. It wasn't constant, but every few minutes she could hear Allen screaming. Emma desperately wanted to go save her friend, but she was spent. Emma had been very lucky that she even had enough to cut Kanda down. It'd take at least a fortnight or more for her innocence to be at the level that she could fight off Tyki.

"My, my. Looks like the princesses found a prince." Emma didn't even bother looking at him or giving him a response. She knew that voice. She’d know that voice anywhere. Tyki made his way over to her stopping when he was sure that she could just see his feet. He glanced to the chains left on the wall that once held Kanda up. The cut was clean and it looked like it only took her once. Hm. "It seems that you had more innocence than we thought."

"I told you don't underestimate me." Emma didn’t take her eyes Kanda. Tyki looked at her then to the room he left Allen in. Allen had shown affection for Kanda but he merely dismissed it as a sense of loyalty. The princesses on the other hand.

"Well, let's see if the princesses can hold up better than her prince." He said roughly pulled her onto her feet by her arm. She was light compared to most exorcists. Both Allen and Kanda were heavier. Compared to them, she seemed light as a feather. Tyki snapped his fingers and two doors appeared. Rhode and two Akumas came out of one of them.

"Pull the nails out of him and see that his wounds are taken care of." He said with a commanding voice as he pulled Emma into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was quite different from the pure white room they had been in earlier. It was almost pitch black save for a single lighted area. Her hazel eyes narrowed at the bathtub that was under the lights.

"Strip" Emma's eyes widened at his word. He wasn't serious. He couldn’t be serious. "Do it before I do it for you and I promise you it won't be the only thing I do if I have to do it." Tyki voice was very stern, he certainly wasn’t joking. Emma sighed as she shook off his grip and made her way over to the tub. If she was going to take off her clothes in front of him to try to get some coverage. She didn't dare ask him to turn around. There was too much at stake and she didn't have the energy to face him off either. Emma sat on the edge of the tub as she took off her black tennis shoes and ankle high white socks. Although she couldn’t fight against him, she could throw her shoes towards him. Just the hint of rebellion. Emma swore she heard a chuckle from him as she did so. Now the only thing left was her actual clothes. Her lips pursed before she moved to the other side of the tub so Tyki would only have a view of her back. The top would have to be first. Her hands reached to her neck to unbutton the halter top. While it was normal of field exorcists not to have a lot of clothing, Emma had less than normal. She preferred clothing that was practical and sleeves were just not practical. Emma only wore her cloak when the weather required it. She slipped the top over her head and tossed it across the room. Now, her skirt. Well. With an intake of breath, Emma stood up and began lowering her half skirt off her. Usually, it went to her knees. Once everything was off she quickly lowered herself into the warm water, trying her best not to give Tyki anymore look at her body than she had to.

He was not in a good mood anymore. The fact that she had enough energy to cut Kanda- no it wasn't even that. It was that she had the audacity to cut him down enraged him. He had hoped by releasing her that she would've felt more desperate that she couldn't help her prince. The one good outcome of this was that he was now sure that as drained as the other two exorcists. Tyki smiled to himself as he saw her back. His pet name for her really did suit her quite well. While not as big breasted as some women he had been with, she had the figure that most women would die for. Slim, yet had clear muscle definitions. Her only detriment was her height. She was a bit too short for his tastes. He waited a moment for her to get comfortable before he grabbed a chair from the darkness and sat in right in front of her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck off"

"Now now. Is that any way to treat the person who holds your rose in their hands?" Emma dipped her head under water. He did not just say that. He- god. She always didn’t care for him, but he was being much more aggressive compared to previous encounters. Emma resurfaced, her brunette hair soaked now. She glanced at him for a minute. He was gazing at her body and she knew it. He wasn’t even trying to be secretive about it.

"I doubt you had me brought in here so you could have a peep show." She said as she rolled over leaning over the edge blocking his view of her chest.

"Still feisty after all that happened with your prince and in your weak state.” he mused. “No matter. We'll start with simple questions before I begin. Now, tell me your name. Your full name and age." Emma sighed. He didn’t need to say it directly, but he could’ve asked her question in the other room. This was about her cutting Kanda down.

"Emma Smith and I'm 21."

"Now was that so hard, princess?" He said with a smirk on his face. Tyki’s nickname for her irritated her to no end.  "Who is your General?"

"Fuck off." Tyki sighed before grabbing her hair and pushed her under water.  He let her squirm for a minute before letting go. It didn’t take her long to burst out of the water coughing. "What the Hell!" She screamed at him after she caught her breath.

"Princess, Princess,” he mused. “I'll give you one more chance." He reached into the water grabbing her right hand. Emma winced as he started to crush her finger. "Now, who is your General?" There was silence. Tyki frowned and begun to squeeze harder.

"Would you stop! You know I can’t tell you. I’m not going to crack when Kanda didn’t!" She yelled tears starting to run down her face. Tyki smiled. She was just too fun to toy with. He pulled her towards his face so he could whisper in her ear.

"Nightmares tell everything about a person. Even their past." CRACK! Emma let out a scream as Tyki broke her ring finger. Tyki pulled her out of the tub by her arm. Gently this time. Any roughness would be wasted on her. The princess was still too much in her head with pain. Granted he did break her finger in two different places. Tyki dragged her over to a dark corner of the room. Emma's face was red with tears. She had been hurt in battle before, but never like this. Never in a situation where her adrenaline hadn’t been running. Tyki snapped his fingers and the light over the tub went out as a light went on where they were standing. As she looked around she could see a type of chair that was in most tattoo parlors back in London. He tossed her into the chair so her back faced him. "If you're wondering, we knew General Shiso was dead even before Rhode looked into your head.” He grabbed a knife from the wall and sat directly behind her. “We just didn't know he had such a pupil such as yourself." He said as he brought himself closer to her body so their hips were touching. "My. My. It’s been so long since I've had the pleasure of feeling a young woman's flesh. I wonder how'd you feel under me, hm?"

"Fuck off Tyki." Emma's voice was full of malice, which only made him laugh.

"Such an active mouth…." He started to run the blunt edge knife over her back, making her shiver until he finally decided where to put his design on her. “Your prince can't save you so you may as well keep that mouth shut."

"I don't expect him to…I write my own fairytale."

Kanda was barely conscious when he noticed that he was all alone in the room. All he could hear was Emma's screams.

 


	2. The Prince

_"Dammit…this was a trap." Kanda scowled from inside the barrier. It had been three hours since the team headed out for Portugal on Komui's orders. There was reason to believe that the heart was there., but almost immediately when they got there they were ambushed by an army of Akuma. It was obviously a trap._

_"Brother wouldn't betray the Order." Leanalee commented softly._

_"I don't think he would either, but someone did. The finders would've obviously told Komui about the amount of Akuma here." Allen said as he glanced around at the Akuma who surrounded the barrier. Most of them were level ones, which didn't really take that much effort to kill but there was just so many. Too many._

_"Guys not to seem a pain, but if we don't come up with a plan we're screwed. I can’t keep this up forever and you know a Noah will be coming." Emma said. The barrier was all on her. Her innocence was more flexible than most. In Komui's words, it was energy. Pure energy that could either be condensed to form a barrier of sorts or a laser attack. Clearly making a barrier took the most energy and the utmost concentration. Never before did she have to make a barrier this powerful and on top of that, she wasn't too sure how well it'd hold up against a Noah. It had been a long time since she faced one and that did not go well. "Look, we need to get the word to Komui about the mole, otherwise the Order is done for."_

_"So what's your plan then?" Allen asked._

_Emma pursed her lips. She had an idea, but it was-  well she didn’t even like the idea. "Well…"_

Tyki admired his work as he began to clean the knife of the princesses' blood. Her back was dripping with blood. He was only slightly disappointed she didn't faint; after all, it would've been wonderful to see her face when she realized he won their deal. All she had to do was not faint in the time span of a half an hour. She certainly did last longer than he thought she would. Tyki picked up a wet washcloth and settle himself behind her just as before. She had fainted the five minutes after the deadline. Impressive. He rested the washcloth on her back just below her wonderful new ‘tatoo’. His hand wandered up to her new haircut, putting his fingers through it. It was quite shorter now. It barely shoulder length now. Maybe next he’d dye her hair. While her brown hair looked nice, Tyki had a feeling that the British exorcist would look even better as a ginger. It really was a shame that she didn't take his offer. He would have made sure she enjoyed herself. Another time. Eventually. His hand ran over her body. Yes. Eventually. He smiled at the tattoo. It really was perfect, exactly what he wanted.

Kanda laid on the ground staring at the ceiling. Emma had stopped screaming almost a half an hour ago, but strangely enough, this only made him more anxious. She was an excellent fighter and her innocence was saved his ass in a couple of missions, but he knew all too well her innocence had a power limit and once she drained it, it took two weeks to get it up to a level that she could fight against a level one Akuma. His tattoo on his chest had finally stopped glowing and he tore off his bandages. She really was an idiot sometimes, always worried about the well-being of others before her own safety. Did she forget that easily that he healed faster than most people? The door swung open as Tyki carried a clothed Emma into the main room. Tyki glanced at the more than awake Kanda. It seemed like he was fully healed, fully awake as well. Perhaps he went too soft on him? No matter, there was always tomorrow.

"What have you done with her?" seethed Kanda. Tyki smiled. So the prince did care about her. This just made the game so much more fun. He gave a smile before setting her down beside Kanda. He watched as Kanda's eyes scanned her body searching for any injuries. He couldn't see much besides the deep curve on the back of her shoulder that seemed to be part of some design.

"Thinking of taking a peak of my artwork? I don't blame you, it's the best I've ever done. She really is a beautiful piece…even underneath." Kanda glared at Tyki with a rage even Tyki had yet to see from the man. He really couldn't help but laugh. "Temper, temper, or I might change my mind to let her sleep. I could do this all night." He noticed that the man actually grew quiet. The other two would have said something, but Kanda actually took the better option. This man definitely had the maturity of people twice his age. Tyki snapped his fingers before he stood up. Kanda didn't even bother looking, knowing another door had just appeared. He sighed looking around the room before making his way to the new door. "I suggest you get some rest sword-man. Who knows which one of you I will want to play with first in the morning." With that, Tyki disappeared into the doorway and with him, all the doors disappeared.

Kanda scoffed as he took off his cloak and draped it over Emma. "You idiot…"

  



	3. The Couple

Kanda just looked from the blank white walls to the female exorcist that laid beside him. He had slept for maybe five hours. Who knew? Within this room, time seemed to stand still. He scanned the room every once in a while for a door or Allen to suddenly appear. The bean sprout was alone and Kanda didn't know exactly know where he was either. He wasn't so much worried his safety as he was if he would crack. He was so new to the Black Order and to have so many secrets thrust upon him was unfair to the kid. He looked back over to Emma who was sound asleep. She was such an idiot at times.

" _ Hi. I'm-" _

" _ Cut the formalities. We have a job to do. Just look over the intel. You do your job and I'll do mine. " Kanda said to the newest member of the Black Order. He wasn't in a good mood. He didn't even know why Komui had partnered him with such a new member. They weren't even sure what her full powers were. For her first mission, the 16-year-old British girl seemed to be rather useless. _

" _ Well, can I know the name of the man I'm gonna have to save when his flawed plan fails?" the girl asked. Hmf. _

" _ Kanda." _

" _ What, no last name?" _

" _ Just Kanda" _

" _ Fine fine. Mr. I'm so serious can't even get give his partner his last name." She looked out the window at the passing scenery, as the train got closer to their destination. "I'm Emma. Emma Smith." _

"Kanda…" Emma rolled over to see Kanda sitting up without a shirt. It only took her a second to figure out the cloak was on top of her was his. It had to be, she never wore won and Allen was still nowhere to be seen. The hazel-eyed girl looked up at her Japanese partner. It was obvious that he was deep in thought about something. He always had the same look on his face when he was thinking. "Did figure out how we can to get out of-

"We stick to the plan."

Emma sighed and sat up." And what if Leanlee didn't-"

"We're sticking to-"

"Would you stop interrupting me, Yu!" Emma practically shouted at her partner.

"Well maybe you should grow some brains, then you'd learn to think before you act. We're not going to survive if you keep acting like a child."

"Oh, so it's my fault that all this happened." She said turning her head away from him. She didn't even notice that he was staring at her hand. "You just expect me to do nothing? Just wait for him to come back?”

"You shouldn't have cut me down." This was when she snapped.

"You had 20 nails in your chest! I watched Rhode do it to you! I couldn't just leave yo-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kanda grabbed her wrist and raised her hand to eye level.

"You got hurt because you acted rashly!" His voice was deeper almost pained. Did he feel guilty? Her stomach couldn't help but jump when he brought her hand to eye level. Her broken finger stood out like a sore thumb. Just looking at it brought back the memories. She tore her wrist out of his grip.

"Would you get over yourself? I'm not some weakling. I can take care of myself-"

"Would you let me protect you for once!?!"

_ "I told you I'd have to save your ass when you plan failed." She said as Kanda looked up at the exorcist that was putting up a barrier keeping an Akuma back with just her one hand. _

_ "Tch, and when were you gonna tell me that you could put up a barrier." He said as he began to stand, leaving the puddle of his blood on the cold ground. The young exorcist turned her head to look at him. _

_ "You never asked. When you said to read the intelligence I assumed Komui told you about me." She looked back to the Akuma. "You don't need to worry about me, Kanda. I write my own tales and I'm not waiting for a hero!" _

Kanda grabbed her wrist again, but this time, gentler. He pulled her closer to him so that he could feel her heartbeat through her own chest, his cloak falling off her. "Just let me protect you," he said in a soft voice. "You don't have to do it alone anymore Emma. You don't have to put up this act anymore."

She could feel the tears assemble in her eyes she turned to look at him. "Yu…I…"

"Just shut up, you talk too much." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. The young Britain could feel the tears falling down her cheek as they kissed. It had been so long since she had been able to let herself. It had been so long since she'd had able to just cry in his arms, and that's exactly what she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! If anyone is interested in me writing more I'd be interested!


End file.
